Second First Impressions
by Turai
Summary: Vinyl and Octavia has recently moved to Vinyl's old hometown of Ponyville for a change of pace. What the pair didn't count on was the appearence of a cerrtain pink pony who drags up bad memories from a certain gala for the grey earth pony. Luckily those memories won't stay with her for that long.


The soft yet slightly coarse sound of a cello playing gently woke Vinyl Scratch from her slumber. She yawned and looked outside the window, it was already well past noon, no surprise there seeing as her internal clock was whacked after many years working as a DJ. It felt weird being back to Ponyville after living in Canterlot for so many years. She got out of bed and put her trademark glasses on before she went down the stairs towards the living room.

She saw her wife standing on her hind legs in the living room surrounded by unopened cardboard boxes, playing her cello.

The sight made the DJ smile, there wasn't many things in life she enjoyed more than watching her beloved play her music. Octavia noticed the warm smile and responded in kind, her eyes warm and inviting.

Her thoughts was interrupted by a series of loud knocks on the door, still smiling she went to open the door. As she opened the door she came face to face with a pair of huge blue eyes inches from her face and a loud voice yelling;

"Hey you're new! I'm Pinkie Pie! Welcome to Ponyville! What's your name!"

The large blue eyes took a step backwards revealing a pony who's physical description most certainly made her name justice. The rather large bouncing pony had a bright pink coat and a large curly pink mane complete with what could best be described as a "hat basket" on her head filled with what looked like postcards.

In all honesty Vinyl was rather shocked at the pink ponies antics but she wasn't about to be upstaged by some newcomer in being loud and obnoxious.

"Hey I'm Vinyl Scratch! Yup, THAT Vinyl Scratch! And behind me-"

"Hey Vinyl!" The bright pink pony interrupted bouncing in place before lowering her head and poking the DJ with the basket hat.

"Take one!" She said happily still bouncing in place.

A white aura enveloped one of the cards and brought it close enough for Vinyl to read it. It was a party invitation of some sort. Vinyl raised an eyebrow behind her massive glasses and looked at the jumping hyperactive pony.

"A party? What are we celebrating?"

"Why, you of course! I throw a party for everypony that moves to Ponyville! A Pinkie Pie Welc-Ohhhh! There's more of you!

Vinyl realized that the music had stopped playing and that Octavia was standing next to her.

"Like I was trying to say earlier, this is Octavia, she's my-"

Vinyl was once again interrupted by Pinkie Pie who waved happily at Octavia.

"Hey Octavia! Welcome to Ponyville! See you at the party!"

And with that the hyperactive pony turned and bounced away, humming a tune to herself.

"What was that all about?" asked Octavia with mild confusion evident in her voice.

"Looks like we got invited to some sort of party, might be fun" Vinyl answered with a shrug.

What happened next quite frankly surprised Vinyl, so much in fact she jumped far enough into the air to be mistaken for a Pegasus.

"A PARTY WITH THAT CRAZY PONY! ARE YOU INSANE!" Octavia's purple eyes was filled with a mix of disgust, surprise and pure hatred.

Vinyl took a few step back, not quite sure what had caused her beloved's mood to turn so sour.

"Wait, you know that pony!"

"Do I know her! She's one of those foolish fools who turned the Gala into a disaster!"

"You mean that that pony was-"

"Yes! She's the one that convinced us to play Pony Pokey of all songs, how she did it I have no idea, and then she proceeded to more or less trash the whole reception along with her featherbrained friends!"

Vinyl nervously swallowed, she hadn't seen Octavia this upset since the Gala in question

"Well, we'll just decline then, nothing to it" Vinyl couldn't hide the slight disappointment in her voice from having to decline a party held by such a crazy pony but no crazy party was worth risking Octavia's wrath over.

The grey pony's sudden fury vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, leaving cold and indifferent eyes in its wake. To Vinyl it was in many ways worse than the earlier anger.

"I'm not saying that you can't go Vinyl, I know how you just LOVE crazy parties with crazy ponies."

Vinyl said nothing, she knew her wife well enough that to just stay quiet when she got like this. It would blow over soon and everything would return back to normal, trying to argue with her right now wasn't an option as anything she said would just be held against her, even an agreement would be seen as an insult. Vinyl had learned that the hard way over the years.

The DJ felt that the best course of action was to change the subject followed by an hasty exit from the house.

"Yeah well I think I'll go out and see if I can find someplace that might need mad DJ or something, you know a job."

With that and a quick wave of the hoof Vinyl left the house as quickly as she could without running off.

Octavia sighed, she knew she shouldn't have snapped at the DJ, it wasn't her fault. Oh well, she might as well go for a walk as well, would help her cool down and familiarize with her new town.

It was a warm day with very few clouds in the sky along with a slight breeze, close to the perfect weather for a market day, fitting as it was in fact market day.

Octavia found herself walking towards the Ponyville marketplace, taking in her new surroundings.

The town was much smaller than Canterlot and seemed to lack the class she was used to but on the other hoof it did have its own rustic charm. Deep in her own thoughts she failed to hear the loud buzzing noise that was rapidly coming towards her until a yell voice rang out:

"Hey watch out!"

Octavia looked towards the source of the noise and saw a small orange filly on a scooter rushing towards her in midair. Having no time to react she just closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Along with the impact came the pain and Octavia collapsed.

She could hear the sound of hooves and shouting but she couldn't focus on what they were shouting, the only things that she could think of was the immense pain and the stream of blood that she felt trickling down her face. Soon the welcome dark embrace of unconsciousness embraced the mare as she felt herself being picked up on a stretcher.


End file.
